


Good Boy

by raccodactyl



Series: Good Thing [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arthur is a soft dom, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Gay Cowboys, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, plot if you really squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccodactyl/pseuds/raccodactyl
Summary: Arthur drove you wild all day long only to finally get you alone.I'm bad at summaries, look at the tags, you'll get it. I'm going to hell.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> i cba to edit i'm tired and i wanna watch brokeback

Arthur had been clingy all day. It wasn’t unlike him to give you a quick kiss when people weren’t looking, but today he’d sneak you out to the woods to get a bit more physical. It seemed he couldn’t go a full five minutes without touching you in some way and it drove you crazy. You were getting up from the table, getting ready to put your dirty bowl back by Pearson’s pot when Arthur came behind you and grabbed you by the shoulders. 

“We’ve got plans tonight,” he said firmly. 

You nodded your head, you loved when he got dominant. He wasn’t usually rough with you. The camp wasn’t at all private and the most you could usually do was a quick blowjob in the woods and on the rare occasion you had time to waste, he liked to make it special, really take his time when getting you off. You and Arthur had been active with each other for quite a while but had only gone past oral a handful of times. Although both of you wanted to take things furthermore often, there was always a reason not to; the camp was far too risky, the woods were too dirty, and hotel walls were too thin. By the tone of his voice though, you could tell tonight would probably be different. 

“When dusk hits, you follow my lead,” he said before releasing you and walking away. That man knew just how to mess with you. 

Minutes felt like days as you did everything you could to kill time. You found yourself furiously chopping firewood to get out your nerves only to find Arthur interrupting you again. 

“Easy, boy,” he whispered, his hot breath on your neck sending chills through your entire body. He took a peak around, making sure no one was looking before leaving a sloppy kiss on your neck. 

“You better quit teasing or this axe will go straight through your skull.”

“Is that a threat?”

“Oh, it’s a promise if you’re not careful.” 

“Better watch that tone,” he said, his voice filled with pure lust.

“I’m sure you’ll teach me a lesson.”

Quickly, he put his hand on your neck, putting pressure on the arteries and cutting off the blood flow, brining himself closer, “Watch. Your. Damn. Tone.”  
He released you, your breath coming back and a dark smile on his face. Tonight was gonna be a hell of a time and this little encounter only made the waiting worse. On the bright side, this unfathomable amount of sexual frustration gave you a wild amount of energy. In those hours, you had been more productive than you ever had. 

“We’ll don’t you have a skip in your step today, Y/K,” Hosea laughed. 

“Oh you know,” you said, trying to keep yourself calm, “just got a good night sleep.”

“Alright,” he said, “I’ll just leave you to it.” 

You flashed Hosea a quick smile before returning to the chores you had decided were yours today. Arthur could give you the occasional slap on the ass or say something that would get him a front row seat on the bus ride to Hell. 

After some excruciating hours, the sun finally began to set and you could not have been happier. Arthur grabbed you again, “Follow my lead.” 

“Hey, Dutch,” he started, “I’ve scoped out a little homestead, nothing too heavy, seems a small family lives there. Figured we could make a few bucks out of it. I’m taking Y/N with me.”

“Yeah that’s fine,” Dutch said sounding disinterested, “Be smart. You need another gun?”

“Nah, we should be just fine,” he said reassuringly, “We both got good arms.”

“Sure,” Dutch said. “Get on your way then.”

You followed Arthur to the hitching post, both of you saddling up and heading out, “Just follow me.”

You and Arthur rode through the woods for a good while before approaching a dark house, dead quiet. “What’s this place,” you asked as you hopped off your horse. 

“Wasn’t lying about there being a homestead to rob,” he said deviously, “I cleared it out myself last night. I’ve got the take. I just needed to get you alone.”

You walked into the house, it was quaint, clean. He must’ve tidied the place up. He lit a match on his boot, lighting a few candles and getting settled.  
He set his gambler hat on the table.“Now don’t think I forgot about your little fit earlier,” he said, his tone dark and firm.

“I think you’ll just have to correct me then,” you teased, trying to get him on edge. Clearly, it was working.

He quickly backed you up against a wall, leaving you cornered, “From this point forward, you are mine. You do exactly as I say or you will be punished.” 

“Yes,” was all you were able to let out. 

He put his hand behind your head, further trapping you, “Yes who?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy,” was all he said before attacking your mouth with his. He slid his tongue into your mouth, exploring and hitting all the right places, making you let out a groan. He grabbed at your shirt, unbuttoning the top two buttons before getting flustered and tearing the rest, buttons scattering throughout the room. 

“I’ll buy you another god damn shirt. Right now I need to feel you,” he let out before sliding the worn shirt off your shoulders. 

He took his bandana off his neck, turning you around so your face was against the wall. He grabbed your wrists and bound them together, leaving you helpless. He left you standing there, going back to the small table. He slid off his gun belt and kicked his boots off, lighting another cigarette and staring you down. 

“We’re taking out time tonight, boy,” he laughed, making you squirm in your cuffs. 

He seemed to make that smoke last as long as possible and you were left impatient. When he finally put the bud out, he motioned for you to come to him. You stood near him before he shook his head and let out a chuckle. He sat up, quickly laying you over his knee, “This is for earlier.”

He put his hand between his legs and managed to undo your belt and zipper, sliding your pants and undergarments off, leaving you bare over his knee. “I want you to count for me.” 

He placed his calloused hand on your ass cheek, rubbing gently, the other placed firmly on your back. You felt his hand raise and a quick smack was left right where your legs met your ass. You yelped, letting out a week “one.”

The spanks came quickly and they hurt just enough to make you want more. You were painfully hard, aching for some type of friction. You shimmied your hips, his denim providing something at the very least, but Arthur knew your games and spread his legs further, leaving you hopeless. 

“Twenty,” you finally let out. 

Arthur rubbed gently on your reddened ass, “So damn pretty.”

He stood you up and untied your hands. “Don’t make me regret taking this off,” he warned. 

“On the bed,” he said flatly. 

You lay flat on your back, knees bent and spread as you watched him approach you like a predator. You could see the outline of his hard cock in his jeans and it only made you harder. He stood at the foot of the bed and began to finally undress. He slowly undid the buttons of his shirt, tossing it aside before moving to undo his trousers. He knew exactly what he was doing. 

“I’ve not even touched that cock of yours yet and you’re already leaking,” he growled, grabbing his dick through his jeans. “You want it?”

“Yes, sir,” you breathed out desperately.

He smirked, “Come and get it.”

Quickly you crawled to the end of the bed, hands going directly to his waistband. You pressed your mouth to his soft, hairy tummy, leaving wet kisses as you undid his trousers. You tugged his pants down quickly, his hard cock springing free. You pulled his pants down to his knees, leaving him to kick them off before taking his shaft in your hand, giving him a few tight strokes. 

You licked a wet stripe on the underside of his staff before taking the head into your mouth, “There you go, boy, get it nice and wet for me.” 

You began bobbing your head, taking as much of him in as possible. He stuck his hand in your hair, giving a pet first before grabbing at the roots. He thrust gently and you hummed around him, killing your gag reflex and sending vibrations through his entire body.

“Where the hell did you learn that,” he moaned. “So fucking good for me.”

You slobbered on his cock, a mix of saliva and precum running down your chin. With all the self-control he could muster, he pulled you off. “On your back.”

You let out another “yes sir” before quickly returning to your previous position. He kneeled on the bed, scooting his way up between your legs and kissed up your body. He made his way to your collarbone, paying extra attention to the spot that drove you crazy. 

A particularly good sequence of nibbles and sucking made you lose it, “Oh god, daddy.”

He stopped dead in his tracks, “Say that again.”

“What, sir?”

“Don’t get smart with me, you know exactly what.”

“Yes, daddy,” you said timidly. 

“Oh, little boy,” he chuckled, “You have no idea what you just got yourself into.”

Quickly he reached to the bedside table to grab the oil he had previously stored. He grabbed your thighs, pulling your ass towards him and further spreading your legs. He slicked up a few of his fingers, “You ready?”

“Yes,” was all you could make out, you wanted this so desperately. 

He gave you one more concerned look, “You absolutely positive?”

“Please, Daddy,” you practically shouted. 

That was all he needed before slowly sliding his index finger into your tight hole. It had been a few weeks since you had done this and the familiar stretch always felt a bit funny at first. He was down to his knuckle when he slowly started pumping. A second finger was slowly added. He spread his fingers inside of you, how could something so simple feel so good.  
You let out a long groan, “Please just fuck me, Daddy.”

That was all he needed before quickly lubing up his cock. He teased your hole, rubbing the tip along your crack and making you feel so needy. Finally, the blunt head began to sink in, the stretch burning slightly but it was a feeling you had missed. He continued, inch by inch with a fleeting but genuine gentleness that you needed at that very moment. He was finally fully sheathed inside of you, both of you breathless at the sensation.

He gave you a few moments to adjust, “You ready, little boy?”

“Please move,” you moaned. 

He started out slow, thrusts still hard. He kept switching his angles, trying to find the spot that drove you so wild. His cock was thick and you felt so full, the feeling of that alone enough to get you on edge, but after some trial and error, he finally found your most sensitive spot.

All you could do was let out a scream of “fuck” when he finally hit it so spot on. He pulled your legs over his shoulders, it was slightly uncomfortable but it was so intensely overshadowed by the absolute ecstasy being brought to by his cock and this position allowed him to get impossibly deeper. He placed his hand on your neck, blood choking you.

You couldn’t form a coherent sentence with just how hard he was going. He pulled his hand off and you caught your breath but wanted so bad for him to do it again.

“Touch yourself,” he panted, “Be a good boy and touch yourself for Daddy.”

You stroked your own hard, leaking cock and the feeling was overwhelming, “Please, harder Daddy.”

He gripped your body harshly before speeding up further, hitting you powerfully with each thrust at an unrelenting pace, “You like that don’t you,” he growled. 

“I’m so close,” you moaned. 

“That’s a good boy,” he said, leaving a smack on your ass, “Ready to cum on Daddy’s cock, huh? Tell me how bad you want it. Beg for me, boy.”

“Daddy, Daddy, please,” you sobbed. “Let me cum around your cock, Daddy. I need to feel your cum inside me. Fill me. Daddy, fill me.” 

His thrusts got sloppier, his hand returned to your throat, and one last good push sent you over the edge.You cum shot over your stomach and chest. You could barely see straight as he fucked you through your orgasm. A few seconds in and you could feel his cock give a final twitch before painting your insides. You could feel his cum inside you, driving you mad he rode himself out. 

He finished himself off, pulling your legs off his shoulders and just breathing for a second. He left a kiss on your forehead before slowly pulling you, his seed dripping out behind it. You already missed the feeling of him inside of you. 

He got off the bed, grabbing a clean rag and began to wipe you off. “You are amazing,” he smiled, the dominant tone leaving his voice. 

“Look who’s talking.”

“I didn’t go too rough on you now, did I,” he said as he wiped down your torso. 

“I’ll be just fine,” you said, trying to reassure him, “You are too sexy for your own good.”

“Don’t lie to me now.”

“Oh stop with that. Most handsome man I’ve ever seen.”

“I sincerely doubt that,” he said, getting off the bed to toss the dirty rag into a mop bucket.

You left a quick, playful smack on his ass, “Don’t toy with me now.” 

“Oh is that the game we’re playing,” he taunted, a smirk on his face. 

“Sure is.”

He hopped back on the bed and straddled you, pressing down your chest before you began to fight back, flipping the two of you over so you were on top. You quickly pinned his hands above his head. He resisted slightly but quickly gave up. You knew he was stronger than you but you appreciated the act anyway. 

You kept his hands down before leaning down and kissing him, “If you keep fucking like that, I’ll have to rile you up more often,” he joked.

“I doubt that’ll be much of a chore for you, Morgan.”


End file.
